Love Games
by iheartShules
Summary: John and Joss play a steamy game. Pointless Careese smut!::WARNING, THIS STORY IS VERY EXPLICIT, I'M NOT JOKING, PLEASE DON'T READ IF YOU FIND THESE STORIES UNPLEASING. RATED MATURE, ADULT READERS ONLY! IF ITS TOO HOT, I'LL TAKE IT DOWN.


*****ANOTHER WARNING*** SERIOUSLY EXPLICIT**** **

**I'M SORRY IF YOU FIND THIS ANNOYING, BUT I NEED TO MAKE SURE IT'S STRESSED TO ALL THE READERS PRIOR TO CONTINUING WITH THE STORY, THE INTENSE SEXUAL NATURE OF THIS STORY. PLEASE READ THIS DISCLAIMER BEFORE READING ON. THANK YOU!**

**THIS STORY IS VERY EXPLICIT, I STRESS _EXPLICIT_! _PLEASE ONLY MATURE ADULT READERS, NOT FOR CHILDREN UNDER THE AGE OF 17_, THIS STORY IS HIGHLY EROTIC, MORE SO THAN ANY OF MY PREVIOUS STORIES, MY FRIEND AND I DECIDED A DISCLAIMER WAS NEEDED. IF I FEEL THAT THE INTENSE SEXUAL NATURE OF THIS STORY IS TOO MUCH FOR READERS, I WILL ACT ACCORDINGLY BY REMOVING THE STORY ALTOGETHER.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING THIS DISCLAIMER FOR ME, SOME PEOPLE MIGHT FIND THIS UNNECESSARY BUT I WISHED TO COVER ALL MY BASES, BEFORE POSTING. IF YOU ARE ALRIGHT WITH INTENSE SEXUAL LITERATURE(RATED A VERY HIGH M), THEN CARRY ON I LOOK FORWARD TO HEARING YOUR THOUGHTS, THERE IS A STORY THAT GOES ALONG WITH THIS ONE, HOWEVER, IT IS NOT NEARLY AS INTENSE AS THIS ONE.**

IF YOU ARE SURE YOU WANT TO READ AHEAD THEN BE READY FOR PURPOSELESS CAREESE SMUT WITH A VERY MINOR PLOT LOL! HAPPY READING! 

* * *

John yawned; it had been a long day of saving the new number of Barbara Hawes, a seventy-five year old cougar! John's ass was still smarting from how many times she had pinched it. It felt raw. Finch and Shaw had laughed at his predicament, although he didn't see how it was so funny. Ms. Hawes hadn't seemed all that happy when he deemed the threat to her was gone, that she was safe, and he would be gone from her life. Most people would be happy their life wasn't in danger any longer.

All he wanted to do was take a quick shower, eat some supper, and then watch a little Monday Night Football, then he was going to hit the sack. John unlocked his apartment door, entering and swinging the door shut, locking it before he slung his keys on the table beside the door, and yanked his jacket and suit blazer off, hanging them up. John was just about to turn around and flick the light switch on, when he was pushed against his front door face first. His palms spread across the door; he was ready to swing his leg out at his attacker when he heard a familiar feminine giggle in his ear. His defensive posture quickly faded, then he relaxed.

"What are you doing here?" He smiled as he tried to look over his shoulder at her.

"Well John, you shouldn't have showed me how to pick a lock if you didn't want me to use what you taught," Joss's soft voice filled his ear while her small hands laid on his much bigger ones. Her body crowded his; he felt her ample breasts rubbing against his back. "Now spread em' John." she purred she kicked at his heels getting him to widen his stance while keeping his hands on the door. He could easily turn around and end this but wondered what she was doing. "I didn't think you'd ever get home," Joss's hot whisper filled his ear. John closed his eyes as he felt her begin to pat him down. He felt her take his gun from his waistband of his dress slacks. She reached over placing his gun on the table beside them, before flicking the light switch on. She pushed from his body her hands skimming over his ass before she patted down his left leg, to simply slide her hands up his right.

"Joss?" he went to turn around, but was pushed into the door again. For such a small woman she was surprisingly strong.

"Keep your hands where I can see them!" she ordered. John leaned his forehead against the door when she began searching his chest as she slowly made her way down. Joss's hands skimmed his hips before reaching lower. John's eyes closed as he groaned in the back of his throat as she brushed him. He heard a soft chuckle. "Someone is packing quite the weapon," he laughed at her innuendo. Her hands skimmed down the fronts of his thighs to his feet. When she seemed satisfied there wasn't any weapons left, he felt her tiny hand on the small of his back. She grabbed his left wrist before yanking it behind his back. John's eyes opened wide when he felt the cool metal before the soft clink of the handcuff snapping around his wrist.

"Joss!" he whirled around to prevent her from cuffing his hands behind his back. John felt himself harden almost painfully as he eyed her. Joss was in a tiny police uniform. Not standard issue, no this one was meant to be provocative. Her midriff was bare, the shirt only had three buttons and the top one she left undone. Her breasts almost popped out of the shirt, the navy blue shorts reached barely the tops of her thighs, her thick dark hair was down, she had blood red lipstick on her lips, and she had the cap on for effect. However, these cuffs were her very real ones.

"What has gotten into you?" He was slightly taken aback at how god damn beautiful she was each and every time he saw her, but seeing her like this she was like a Goddess. Her eyes sparkled mischievously as she licked her lips as her gaze dropped down purposely.

"Nothing….yet."

John felt her go for his other hand again and he sidestepped her away from the door. She struck, lightning fast. John let out a startled grunt when she wrapped the back of her leg around the backs of his before she shoved, taking him down expertly and unexpectedly. John couldn't believe he allowed this tiny little woman to surprise attack him! She had him on his stomach, her knee dug into his back, and had his other hand behind his back cuffed before his surprise melted away. He cursed and she had the audacity to laugh at him. "You forget, I was trained professionally to cuff big, strong men like you down to size," she purred in his ear before gently tugging on it with her teeth.

"You know, you women are too aggressive." he snapped, still wondering why she was being like this tonight. Their relationship was what worked for both of them. They didn't ask where they were going, they were contented in sharing meals and sharing their bodies with one another. He had been the aggressor after they had shared an accidental kiss, which turned steamy. He had relentlessly pursued her, which annoyed and flattered Joss. She was honored to be the first woman he admitted to being attracted to; she was the first woman he had chased in a very long time. John wasn't fully sure he was ever going to be good enough for this woman, but she had agreed to a fling, something light that both of them could handle. Their fling had now lasted several months. John tugged on his wrists, finding this definitely different from any of their previous encounters. Sure, they'd gotten adventurous with their locales but he never thought Joss was into bondage games. He closed his eyes, thinking of all the fun he was going to have when he tied her up.

"Awwww, poor baby having troubles with a seventy-five year old woman."

"Joss, my ass is sore from all the pinching." He felt her hand pat his butt gently.

"I'll kiss it and make it better."

"You will do no such thing." He tugged on his hands again, before he felt her slide off of him. She grabbed his elbow and he slowly climbed to his feet.

"Who's going to stop me?" she asked as she pulled his dress shirt from his pants. "I like this blue color, you should wear it more often since the color highlights your beautiful blue eyes, John," she said, teasing her hands across his chest, pausing on his nipples. She slid her hands to the buttons before grabbing each side and pulling. John felt the buttons fly around them hitting the hardwood floor with soft tapping sounds. Joss's smile began almost devilish when she caught sight of his bare chest. "This is a strip search; I have to make sure you have absolutely nothing on your person." She grinned, running her index finger across his chest, pausing a little when the muscles in his stomach bunched.

"I liked this shirt, Joss."

"I'll buy you a new one." She shoved the shirt off his shoulders a little but with his hands cuffed behind his back she couldn't get rid of it. Joss leaned down before taking her tongue, trailing it down his neck, then sucked at the base where his neck and shoulder connected. John quivered each and every time Joss kissed him there. She had found that sensitive area of his the first time they were together. John gasped as she sucked hard on his skin, no doubt going to leave a damned mark, luckily he could hide it with the collar of his shirt. Her hands were on his ass massaging him, John's eyes closed as he tugged on his wrists hating he couldn't participate.

"Uncuff me," he whispered, he wanted to touch her. Joss slowly leaned down, licking a long trail of her tongue from the middle of his chest down to where one of his gunshot scars was. It was the one he got after Snow shot him up at the parking structure. Joss always lavished loving attention there as well; it seemed she still couldn't get over the fact that she had gotten him shot; even though he tried to tell her it wasn't her fault. She had gotten played; the CIA was good at that.

"Mmmmmm," she sighed as she lightly nipped him, catching some of his skin between her teeth before stepping back. "No." She grabbed his elbow tugging him to his couch, where she shoved him down. Joss was on his lap after he lightly bounced. Her hands grabbed the back of the couch while she leaned forward her breasts near his mouth, but with her clothes in the way he couldn't do much. "I'm calling the shots tonight," she leaned down capturing his mouth with hers in a hungry kiss. John moaned throatily as her hips ground into his. Her mouth had an interesting cherry taste. He was held captive between her legs and arms as she parted his lips sinking her tongue into his mouth. John was being dominated and he had to say he liked it, but only with her! She broke the kiss to pepper sweet butterfly kisses against his cheeks, jaws, and even the tip of his nose.

"Joss, not that I'm complaining, but what's gotten you in the mood like this?" he asked, his question ending on a groan as she rotated her hips against him in perfect precision. She laughed.

"You remember when I told you, Finch, and Shaw I couldn't help you tonight?" she responded as she continued to slowly drive him insane.

"Uh-huh," was all he could manage.

"Well, it was because I was invited to a bachelorette party. Let's just say all my friends have these scandalous tales of what they enacted with their partner. I was always so chicken to do things. I can go for it in everything I do except for in the bedroom, I always felt too intimidated to say what I wanted, how I wanted it, or try something kinky."

"Joss-"

"I'm not saying our sex life is stale or anything, by no means do I mean that; you have to be the best lover I ever had, John Reese. But when I'm with you I feel powerful, sexually free, and beautiful. I want to have my very own scandalous affair, I don't want to live vicariously through my friends anymore." She sat back eyeing him seriously.

"You are beautiful Joss; you never have to feel ashamed about something that you want." She patted his cheek lightly.

"I guess this costume was to give myself more confidence, it worked because I want to dominate you, John. I want to tell you what to do, when to do it, and how to do it." She nipped his chin. "Can you handle that?" She demanded before capturing his mouth with hers again. John kissed her back with equal fervor before she tugged on his lower lip, before breaking the kiss.

"Yes," he would agree to anything she wanted and more. He was becoming alarmed with how his feelings for Joss were evolving. _Sex, this was just sex it is all they both wanted._

"Good." she slinked off his lap, helping him stand up. Her hands were at his waistband undoing his fly and he toed off his shoes. "Time to get you naked, John."

"When will you get naked?" he asked and her eyes blazed. John was surprised when she smacked his ass hard, not playful and it stung.

"Did I say you could ask that?" John closed his eyes as his erection throbbed in his pants. Oh god, it was one of those type fantasies, he wasn't sure he was going to be able to make it through this intact. When she said dominate, she truly meant dominate in every way possible. John wasn't used to relinquishing that much control. When they had sex he controlled the encounters, pleasuring her first then thought of himself; so this was going to be very difficult for him.

"No."

"Then why did you ask?" she demanded as he felt her circled him, dragging her hand over his body while she did so. "I told you, I was going to tell _you_ what to do."

"Yes, Joss."

"Say 'yes ma'am,'" she purred as she smacked his ass hard again.

"Yes ma'am."

She chuckled before wrapping her arm around him to grasp him through his pants. He moaned hotly. Her game was so sexy he was going to have a hard time stopping himself from coming too soon.

"If you want out of those cuffs, you'll have to prove you can listen," she said while she continued to lightly stroke him. "And we all know how _hard _John Reese is at listening."

"Joss, if you keep stroking me, this will be over before its started." John murmured quietly, grateful that his voice worked at all, with her persistent stroking, earning him another hard smack on the ass. What was it with women and his ass today? "Sorry ma'am." But she let her hand fall away from his crotch as she walked back in front of him. His eyes opened and were on hers.

"Mmmm, you look so hot like this John." She smirked, her hands back at his pants finishing undoing them for him. She tugged his loosened pants down his hips, before grabbing his elbow to help him step out of them. "Boxer-briefs on you has got to be the hottest thing I've seen before," she breathed, her hands at the elastic of his underwear playing with it. Joss stood up on her tip toes to press her mouth hungrily to his. John hadn't planned on having sex tonight, but he had a feeling that Joss was going to blow apart any previous sexual experience he ever had before. Joss's hands slid under the elastic to grab his butt and squeezed. She broke the kiss. "Your ass feels so good."

"Your ass is better," he whispered and she chuckled.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, you got an ass that won't quit." He ducked his head down and caught her mouth with his. She pushed back, pulled a hand from under his underwear, and swatted him hard.

"Did I say you could kiss me, John?"

"No."

"No what?"

"No ma'am." She grinned before backpedaling from him.

"You're learning." She tipped the hat on her head to the side as she grabbed her tiny shorts and pushed them down. The oxygen clogged in John's throat as he eyed her. She was completely naked beneath those shorts. His eyes devoured her beautiful body. She wasn't shy with good reason, she had a beautiful body, and her dark triangle between her legs made him struggle in his handcuffs again. He needed her so badly. She slid to his couch, grinning up at him. "On your knees, John," her voice got rough with desire. John's eyes never left her face as he slid to his knees before her. She spread her legs; he inhaled, and closed his eyes loving the scent. "Kiss my thighs, John." she murmured and he leaned in wanting to skip her damned thighs and go for her glistening sex. But he didn't, her legs slid over his shoulders making him feel like he was being surrounded by her. He pressed soft, warm kisses to her inner thigh before trailing his tongue across it back and forth. Joss gasped as he shifted his attention to her other thigh that was gently squeezing him. John paid thorough attention there. "Oh god, touch me," she moaned, her hand in his hair, trying to draw his face to where she needed him most.

"Where ma'am?" he shuddered trying to play her game.

"John..."

"Where ma'am?" he gruffly growled.

"Here," she whispered, unable to say it as her left hand trailed between her legs touching herself. Joss moaned his name while he watched her for a minute. John was in agony, he was throbbing madly against his boxer-briefs and yet he couldn't have her. Her hand moved and John nuzzled in. Oh good lord, she so wet for him and she tasted like honey, John moaned every time he did this, it was like a new treat. Joss's back arched high as a cry of his name escaped her. With his hands cuffed behind his back he couldn't grab her hips, urging her up so he could really settle in. John took some leisurely licks, before opening his mouth drawing her swollen and slick nub of desire into his mouth while he tongued her, loving the cries of pure ecstasy ripping from Joss. Her nails dug in his scalp but he ignored the pinpricks of pain, a buzzing lit in his ears, making him almost desperate for her to come. He gently sucked and her entire body went off like lightning. He watched her through hooded eyes as her back arched off his couch, her eyes closed as her mouth opened wide as his name was torn from her.

Her body rocked madly, he stayed with her while she rode out her orgasm and he sucked every last tremor from her. When her body was spent she sagged. John wanted to make her go off again, but she seemed to have different ideas as she pushed at his head. "Enough, John," she whispered. With one last bittersweet kiss to her sex, he pushed from between her legs. John licked his lips, loving her taste. "For that, I'm going to uncuff your hands from behind your back." she sat forward, on the couch but a wicked gleam filled her eyes. "That is if you can get the key." Joss stood up from the couch her hands pulling the key from its hiding place on a long chain where the key nestled between her breasts. Her red lacy bra had her breasts propped up, almost popping out. The key was neatly tucked between her breasts, with the bra so small and tight he wasn't sure how he was supposed to get the key from where it was wedged in her bosom. Lucky key! She reached down to help him stand up. She touched him and he gasped. "Ooh, someone's close to the edge."

"Joss," another harsh swat to his ass happened.

"It's 'ma'am,' remember?" She then smiled as she grabbed his elbow, urging him towards his bedroom. John was lead to his bedroom before he was pushed inside. "Stand right there," he could hear her from behind him. Joss slowly slid from behind him, he saw she had taken off her fake police shirt and hat, but left that too small for her full breasts bra on. Joss climbed onto his bed, pushing the comforter out of her way, and laid propped up on the pillows. She tucked her hands behind her head, her left foot hooked over her right, refusing to give him a peek between her lovely thighs. John licked his lips, as his eyes traveled the length of her beautiful caramel body. "Come and get it if you can." Her smile was purely to challenge him. John eyed her before climbing on the bed on his knees.

"Ma'am, how am I to get the key out in this position?" He asked lightly as she had propped herself up so that getting the key out was going to be damned difficult.

"You'll figure it out, I'm sure; if not, I'm going to have lots of fun while you try." John lifted his right leg over her legs so he straddling her, however, he didn't put any weight on her. "No teeth," she commanded and John groaned. How did she know that was what he was going to do to grab the chain? John nuzzled in close before leaning down using his tongue trying to draw the key from its snug placement between her breasts. Joss sighed, as he continued to try and try. "Forget it, you won't get it." she gasped as his lips brushed her nipple through the lace fabric of her bra.

"I'm not a quitter, ma'am." He grinned at her before resuming his task and slowly drove her insane with need. John purposely brushed against her hardened nipples, which earned him a soft moan from her. John paused, really wishing to be free of his handcuffs, his wrists were starting to hurt and his arms felt numb. He needed to try a different approach. It was this damned bra holding her breasts so close to each other, if he could figure out a way to get this off her. John ran his tongue up her chest following the bra strap.

"What are you doing?" she grabbed his head trying to push him back down.

"I'm trying to get the key ma'am," he said and she dropped her hands from his cheeks trying to push his head back to her breasts. John slowly used his tongue to push at the straps and she moaned happily. "Use your teeth, John." John tugged the strap down her shoulder; using his teeth thankfully she was allowing him to do so and keeping her arms down. John kissed his way over to the other strap, before doing the same thing. John slowly kissed and licked a trail down to her breasts once more, loving the soft moans she was making before he came up to the lace cup. He tugged the lace cup down between his teeth trying to spring her breasts free. It took a lot of enjoyable work but he was rewarded when finally her breasts popped out. John sighed, ignoring the key and stayed on her breasts. Joss wrapped her arms around his neck while he trailed his tongue across her hardened peak before he sucked gently. "The key," she gasped. John sighed before moving on to grab the key between his lips and held it up in his mouth like a prize. She grinned before slightly applauding him. "Get off me so I can uncuff you, John." John slowly climbed off of her. John spat the key out of his mouth while she pulled the chain over her head to uncuff the handcuffs. The second they were off John immediately reached for her.

"John I didn't say you got to touch me, now did I?" his hands curled into fists.

"No ma'am."

"Lay down and hands on the bed." He blinked his eyes, startled. "Did I stutter, I said lay down, John." He did as he was told; she climbed on top of him and he wanted to grab her to end this blissful game. He didn't know how much more teasing he could endure. "Those hands are not to touch me unless I give you permission; if they do, then the cuffs go back on." She put the cuffs on the nightstand beside the bed. Joss unhooked her bra and threw it to the floor; she sat gloriously naked on top of him.

"Joss, I need you."

"It's ma'am and if you forget that again, there'll be hell to pay." John lifted his head to watch her as she climbed off of him to sit beside his hips. She smiled as she grabbed the elastic of his boxer-briefs. "Time to get naked finally, John." She tugged them down, whistling at him. "All for me," she sighed wrapping a hand around his very erect penis.

"Ma'am," his voice was thick with need. "I won't be able to handle too much of that."

"You will handle what I say you can handle and now you'll handle my mouth on you, sucking you, and making you so close you shout my name but you can't come." John sucked in a ragged gasp of air as her tongue teased his length. John grabbed the damn sheet beneath him to keep from grabbing her. She followed a thick vein from top to bottom of his thick shaft. John groaned her name. Her tongue swirled around the head of his penis, giving him a soft kiss before she fitted her lips tightly around him. Joss descended down his length inch by painstakingly slow inch. John felt the too keen of pleasure; he was so close to coming. It felt too good being in her mouth.

"Stop, Joss." he gasped, trying to ward off the need to come but he was failing miserably. Joss however didn't stop, instead her slow pace picked up in tempo. John shouted in startled ecstasy when she sucked while her tongue played with him in her mouth. John's hips jerked up unable to stop himself, her mouth finally lifting off of him. He trembled, his eyes on her dancing ones. He watched her go to grab him.

"Don't touch me, I'm too close." he whispered thickly. "Please, ma'am," he pleaded softly. He skin felt charged with electricity, he could hardly lie still,

"I'll touch you if I want, John." She wrapped her hand around his throbbing manhood. She moaned softly leaning her head back down to him. "I love the feel of you throbbing in my mouth; you need me so much don't you?"

"Yes."

"You really are close aren't you?" she whispered.

"Yes, ma'am." he was so tense, trying to think of anything to cool himself off just enough so he didn't come all over her hand.

"You've played the game so wonderfully John, thank you for giving me free reign," she smiled sweetly.

"Anything for you," he ground out.

"You can touch me now John." she whispered, leaning down to press a kiss to his mouth. His hands immediately lifted from the bed to bury in her hair. His tongue split her lips apart, seeking to plunder and take. He moaned as the sexual need to bury himself inside this woman took over his brain. He wanted to possess her, wanted to hear her scream his name as she came again and again around him. John rolled her under him, his hands roughly grabbing her breasts. She broke the kiss to sigh his name, her back arching high off the bed. He rolled her nipples in his left hand; while he latched his mouth on her other breast. He licked her nipple lightly before he sucked hard, just to release it and repeat the action over and over again. Joss was thrashing on the bed beneath him. "John," she moaned her hips surged off the bed. John slid his thigh between her legs feeling her wetness and heat. He wasn't so close to the edge anymore and he gentled his loving attention.

John shifted attention to the other breast; he lightly bit down on her erect peak which sent another shudder through her body. Joss was so damn responsive. He lavished loving attention to her dark nipple before lifting his head to lick and kiss her dark skin. Mmmmm, so soft, so delicious. Joss was like a new form of treat for him. John slowly licked his way downwards delving his tongue into her cute little belly button. Her hand was in his hair, grasping it, and she was gasping. John was trying to put a chokehold on his need to bury himself in her. He was afraid he was going to be too rough with her. Joss was too beautiful of a woman to take as roughly as he wanted to. But all the damned playing and teasing she had done, left him aching and wanting. John grasped her hips in his hands while he continued his downward descent.

"John please," she whispered raggedly, he spread her legs wide apart for him, and he settled himself between them. John wanted another taste, a real honest to goodness taste that she had forced him to stop previously. This time he was going to set her off again.

"Let's see how many times I can make you cry my name, ma'am." he said with a smug smile before he leaned forward gently licking her. Joss tried to squirm away from his mouth; he placed a hand on her flat stomach holding her down, while he cupped her thigh. John kept a leisure pace, drawing circles around her clitoris, before pushing back, kissing her thighs lovingly just to settle back on her wet sex. John tried to ignore the intense throbbing of his erection as he trailed his tongue up her sex before he skimmed his teeth delicately against her sensitive clit which sent her screaming his name. Her thighs fell wide, her hands in his hair trying to keep him between her legs. John latched his mouth on her drawing on her rhythmically. His name was torn from her but it ended on a scream as her body went off like a damned firework. She shuddered violently on the bed; he held her down when her hips surged up, her hands fell away from his hair, desperately clawing at the bed while trying to wiggle free of his suckling. John wasn't about to let her go, now that he had her. He wasn't going to be able to last very long inside her at all, but it didn't matter. He wrenched every cry of his name, tremor, and spasm out of her. When her body went lax, her legs trembled; he sat up, sliding up her body.

"I need to be inside you, Joss," he said roughly. His hands on her hips positioned her. John plunged deep inside her without warning. Her eyes widened at the large intrusion, she was so slick he filled her easily even though she was always so tight. Her hands reached up languidly on his shoulders.

"Oh John," she moaned as her body seemed to crackle alive again. John wished he could make this last, but with this sexy game and taking her twice with his mouth, he was left with very little self-control. John plunged inside her tight body at a fast and hard pace. Her breasts danced with the force of his thrusts, her nails dug into his shoulder blades. He dropped his forehead against her chest when a moan escaped him. She felt so wonderful, so slick, so hot, so welcoming, she was perfect in every way. The burning flickered in the pit of his belly again, he was closing in on his orgasm again.

"I'm close," he rasped in her ear, kissing her roughly lifting his head as he ground into her, pinning her to the bed as she moaned. He wanted her with him. He leaned all his weight on his left forearm, as he slid his right hand between her legs, touching her.

"Give it to me, John." Her hips lifted seeking to make him come before he got a chance to get her there with him.

"Get there," he sounded like he was running a marathon, sweat beaded his lip and forehead desperately trying to stop the orgasm that was twisting his insides as it barreled closer and closer. He worked her clitoris while his thrusts got quicker, faster, and harder. He was losing the battle of holding off his orgasm. John closed his eyes as he desperately grabbed at her hips, holding her as he bucked inside her.

"Let go, John!" John drove into her over and over again; he shoved deep and stiffened as his orgasm burst through him. John shouted her name loudly, as the orgasm made his brain stop functioning, he held himself still as he emptied himself inside her loving body; after several minutes he slumped on top of her. Joss wrapped her arms and legs around him while he gasped hotly. He knew she hadn't gotten there with him, he hadn't felt any spasms of an orgasm for her. His male pride stung. It wasn't until several minutes of lying on top of her, after allowing his breathing to regulate before he tried to shift from lying on top of her. "Just where do you think you're going, I didn't say you could roll off of me," she whispered in his ear, before pressing a sweet kiss to his cheek and then lips.

"I'm squashing you, you are too tiny."

"I'll be the judge of what I can handle or not, John; its what made me pick you." she whispered peppering kisses across his warm face.

"I didn't get you there with me," he sulked, lifting his head from his pillow of her chest.

"Yeah you did, I came twice!" she sighed happily. "If you mean this last time, you were too crazed for your own orgasm to try to get me to a third." His eyes blazed, hearing a challenge in that statement; maybe when he caught a breather he'd try again. "Thank you John."

"For what?"

"For giving me something that I always wanted."

"Joss, I'll always try to give you whatever you want if its humanly possible."

She smiled. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Soooooo, if I asked for you to strip for me you would?" He eyed her questioningly. He'd created a monster; beautiful, sweet, loving, but still a monster. "John Reese, my personal male stripper has a nice ring to it. You have to wear a sexy outfit too, say a police uniform, ooh ooh or a military uniform. Oh god, seeing you in that would make me orgasm just staring at you."

"You want a striptease?" He honestly had never ever done something like that before. He wasn't even sure he was capable of doing something like that, making it into a production. When he stripped for Joss, it was to get naked to be inside her. Not to tantalize her with his body or doing showy moves.

"Oh yeah, John Reese stripping for an audience of one, makes me very hot. Especially if I get a lap dance." she purred and he laughed finally managing to free himself from her arms and legs. He pulled her to his side.

"Hmmmm, what else does Detective Jocelyn Carter want?" he asked thoughtfully. He hadn't realized they never talked about such things before.

"With you sexually, a whole lot, but there is something I want from you that's not sex related." He eyed her while his breath finally slowed.

"What's that?"

"A promise."

"A promise for what?"

"That when this gets serious between us, you won't avoid me." He blinked, startled. "Because, I can promise you John Reese, you are going to fall in love with me." she grinned. He let a slow smile fill his face.

"Oh yeah, kind of egotistical of you, Joss." She lifted her head up and eyed him. She was out for John Reese's heart. She guessed the old adage was correct: all is fair in love and war, because she was going to use every feminine wile she had to get John to fall in love with her. It was only fair, since she had fallen in love with him months ago.

"No, just a heads up." She grinned before dropping her head down to kiss him sweetly. "You and I are both alike, John," she whispered against his lips.

"Oh yeah, in what way?"

"We both go after what we want, and we don't stop till we get it." She let the implication sink in. "You kissed me, you pursued me, you caught me and now that you have me, I want ALL of you," she said and captured his mouth in a steamy kiss. John kissed her back, before pushing back from her.

"Sounds like you already got serious," he breathed, stroking a finger across her cheek.

"Does it scare you?"

"It petrifies me." She smiled at his honesty. It was refreshing.

"I'll go slow," she assured him before she slowly kissed him tenderly, pressing a sweet kiss to his chin, then down to his rapidly beating heart. She placed a loving kiss there, before sitting back up to eye him sweetly. "So?" He looked a little dazed at how quickly it turned serious between them, but she needed him to know this wasn't just sex for her anymore.

"Um, so-what?"

"Do you promise? That when you fall in love with me you won't avoid me, that you will embrace it."

"Joss, I-I…"

"If you are trying to say you don't know if you can fall in love with me, don't worry about that, you will. Now do you promise?"

"You know, this self-assured side to you is very annoying."

"You love it!" She slithered a hand down between them wrapping a hand around him. He gasped, while she played with him. "Promise John,"

"You have my word." He tried to pull her hand from him. She lifted her gaze to his beautiful blue one.

"Good, because baby I'm going to wage a war for your heart," she guaranteed before pressing a kiss on his open mouth sealing his fate. 

* * *

Author's note: did anyone make it to the other side with me? See told you the plot came at the end well minor plot that is, I was going to be evil and just leave it at this, where she kisses him and seals his fate without adding to it, but I felt like that was torturing the Careese readers lol. So I wrote a part 2 to this, which isn't as sexy, steamy, or smutty as this one was :)

Thanks Elaine, for reading this and proofing this for me :) I hope these disclaimers work, since I don't wish to take the story down but I will the moment I think its too hot for people to handle. I'll keep it in my private little collection of pointless Careese smut };P

Thanks everyone for reading, if you could that is, and I hope you enjoyed it! :D


End file.
